


Make a Wish

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But not so different, M/M, Thus Canon Divergence, Written before Civil War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史密森尼博物馆的旧录像以及士兵的许愿</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 给盾冬PC本的G文，没找到鸭子太太，看淘宝已经下架了偷偷发一个。2016年2月队3上映之前写的文，剧情和队3有差别  
> 

  
“那你的答案呢？”巴基单手撑着下巴，饶有兴致地问道。  
  
史蒂夫直视巴基闪着光芒的灰蓝色眼睛，非常认真地回答：“我有两个愿望，第一，”史蒂夫举起一根手指，巴基已经为美国队长的严肃语气忍俊不禁，他微笑着，鼓励地点点头，“我希望世界和平，人民自由、平等，没有霸凌；第二，”史蒂夫仍然看着他，目光专注，伸出第二根手指，巴基挑起眉毛，等待着他的答案。  
  
“我希望你能健康、快乐。”  
  
如果在任何其他时候，巴基一定会大笑出声，他与史蒂夫都不适合这种温情告白，他们早已习惯于插科打诨的交流方式。但那一天，史蒂夫的认真模样让他没办法拿这个正经八百、讲话夸张的家伙去开玩笑。史蒂夫的真挚和诚恳总让巴基感动于心。  
  
“第一条很好，像是美国队长该说的话，也像我某个蠢货朋友会说的话……”巴基站起身，绕过桌子走到史蒂夫身旁。史蒂夫现在是他的长官了，在长官的营帐里，没理由他自己大摇大摆地坐在那，而让美国队长在桌子另一边站军姿，如果史蒂夫执意站着说话，巴基也得站起来回答，“至于第二条嘛，大概不适合对着全国人民说出来吧？毕竟‘平等’意味着什么？我想应该是没有特例……没有人应该受到特殊关照。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，他不再看巴基，目光落在帐篷中的某处，“你问我我的答案，我只是照实回答罢了。”  
  
巴基轻轻点头，“而我喜欢你的答案，谢谢你，史蒂夫。”他抬起头看着好友熟悉的侧脸，史蒂夫微微蹙在一起的眉毛，挺立的鼻梁，棱角分明的下巴，以及线条柔软的嘴唇。巴基总是从这个角度看他，即使当史蒂夫还是个瘦弱的小个子时，巴基也总喜欢躺在沙发上，由下而上看着史蒂夫聚精会神的侧脸。史蒂夫·罗杰斯从来都是个值得去仰望的人。  
  
原先，那可是巴基一个人的领悟，而现在，这件事却变得人尽皆知、理所当然。如果说史蒂夫变成美国队长有什么真正让巴基气恼的，大概就是这点了。巴基觉得不公平，除了他自己，全世界都做了弊，而史蒂夫却由着他们。当然了，只要史蒂夫自己不去计较这点，那么巴基也无法真正抱怨。即使是作弊，世界毕竟还是做出了最正确的选择，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是美国队长，这点毋庸置疑。  
  
“那你觉得……”史蒂夫再次对上巴基的视线，他的双眼是巴基见过的，最清澈的蓝色，透过那双眼睛，巴基可以看穿战争和死亡，可以看到所有丑陋的背后，看到世界上最美好的事物，“我的第二个愿望，会实现吗？”  
  
可悲的事情是，无论他多么希望史蒂夫的愿望可以成真，但两个人也都知道，现在的巴基既不够健康，也不够快乐。自从史蒂夫把巴基和他的小队从九头蛇基地里搭救出来，奇怪的体征一直困扰着巴基，那些阶段性循环的高温不是普通的发热病症，军营医院无法给他们合理的解释，细小的阴影一直困扰着这对好友，直到突击队第一次执行任务。  
  
只有在枪声响起之后，才没人再顾得上那些短时间内，无关生死的忧虑。  
  
巴基轻轻叹息，咬着下嘴唇，思考应该如何回答。  
  
“那你呢？”史蒂夫等不到答案，便又问道。  
  
“我怎样？”巴基没能一下理解。  
  
“你的愿望是什么？”  
  
巴基仔细观察史蒂夫的表情，观察他内心的情绪。  
  
在这片战场上，他们少有机会获得如此的片刻安宁。突击队首战告捷，两个月内便剿灭了第一个九头蛇基地，回到警备线后整装重发。特意从美国飞抵前线的战地记者正在隔壁的帐篷中，筹划着第一次在真正的战场上采访美国队长——国家的英雄。  
  
欧洲大陆已经全面进入冬季，初冬的第一场雪已经在云边酝酿，气温降得很低，清晨帐篷里都能看到哈气。眼看已经过了感恩节，圣诞在即，这个节日，战争仍然不会结束，但在国内的同胞们，会获得来自前方的捷报，他们会听到美国队长的新年愿望，美国队长是他们的希望，他本身就代表了和平、自由，人们会以此为信仰，无论士兵，还是平民。  
  
“我的愿望，至少已经实现了一半。”巴基回答。  
  
帐篷并不隔音，帐外士兵们难得获准自由活动，他们在营地里走动交谈，巴基能听到不远处传来一阵阵跑调的歌声，每次歌声渐强，就有更多人加入合唱，调子也就跑得更远，随后是此起彼伏地大笑。快乐，巴基心想，快乐到底有多么单纯。  
  
但这帐篷里也只有他和史蒂夫两个人，它把二人与外面的世界分隔开来。这里有史蒂夫，有巴基，以及二人都不肯去碰的隐忧，还有自从他们战场重逢后，每天都在膨胀的，某种莫名的情绪。  
  
“我曾经希望……你能健康、快乐。”巴基对史蒂夫露出笑容，如果今天是他们需要表露真情的时刻，那么巴基也不会有所保留，毕竟他从全世界最勇敢的人那里学会了勇气，“现在，你已经远远不止健康……”他抬起一只手，小心翼翼地碰碰史蒂夫的大臂，手掌落在他结实的肩膀上，那与史蒂夫过去瘦弱的身体有着完全不同的触感。  
  
最终巴基下定决心，单手捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，心中暗自乞求史蒂夫不要躲开。  
  
史蒂夫并没有躲开，甚至没有错开视线。  
  
“你快乐吗？”巴基轻声问，史蒂夫看着他，目光炙热，沉默不语。  
  
巴基仰起头，缓缓凑近，他不敢太快，他需要给史蒂夫足够的时间来考虑。  
  
当他能够感觉到史蒂夫逐渐变得轻浅的呼吸落在唇边时，巴基闭上双眼，让他们的嘴唇贴在一起，微小的接触带来强烈的情感，像洪水决堤一般，由内心深处倾泻而出。  
  
他感到史蒂夫的手坚定地环上他的腰，没有丝毫犹豫，他们的身体贴在一起，带给巴基久违的温暖和安全。巴基小心地吮着史蒂夫微微分开的柔软嘴唇，史蒂夫开始回吻他，舌头轻轻分开牙齿，不满足于轻巧的试探，亲吻逐渐加深，巴基完全放任自己沉溺其中，因为那一刻，他终于可以确定，不只有他一个人在下坠。  
  
这不是一个毫无先兆的吻，重逢以来，感情便在二人之间酝酿，他们都知道那意味着什么，虽然他们都格外谨慎，但谁也没打算退缩闪躲。史蒂夫从来都不惧怕为正确的理由打破禁忌，巴基一直愿意追随他的脚步。  
  
爱是全世界最正确的理由。  
  
巴基觉得他们早应该迈出这一步，又或者他们应该等到战争结束再做打算，但与此同时，他又觉得这样的时机恰到好处。所有他们先前不懂的，没有予以足够重视的东西，现在终于都了然于心，所有不必要的等待，也已经可以被抛弃。在这个毫无隐私可言的部队大营里，不被允许的关系带来某种莫名的刺激。他们需要这种刺激，在一切悬而未决的情况下，他们至少还能拥有彼此的肯定。  
  
亲吻从高潮归于平静，嘴唇依依不舍地缓缓分开，他们的额头碰在一起。  
  
“我觉得现在至少比1分钟以前要快乐。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“那么我的愿望就成真了。”巴基不由得微笑，“如果你好心地实现我的愿望，我也会努力实现你的愿望。”  
  
“我爱你。”史蒂夫安静地陈述。巴基了解那其中包含的感情，因为此时此刻，他与史蒂夫的感受完全相同。  
  
“我也爱你。”巴基轻声回答，沉默了一会儿，他继续道，“但这不代表你可以对那些记者坦白你的愿望。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻哼了一声，“你不是问‘平等’意味着什么？平等意味着，任何人都有权说出自己的心愿，你我也不例外。”  
  
巴基觉得，他愿意为史蒂夫做任何事，史蒂夫值得一切。  
  
二人在帐篷内拥抱了一会儿，直到门口传来通报。两个人放开彼此，史蒂夫理了理被巴基抓乱的金色头发，绕到自己的桌后坐下。巴基拽拽他的军装上衣，从桌上拿起自己的军帽戴好，对史蒂夫坏笑。  
  
“进来。”史蒂夫朝帐篷门口喊道。  
  
二等兵鲍勃从帐篷外探进一个脑袋，“是卢卡斯先生过来了，他问您是否准备好了？”  
  
史蒂夫最后看了巴基一眼，对鲍勃答道：“让他们进来吧。”  
  
* * *  
  
“……那么队长，最后可以与全国人民分享一下你的心愿吗？”  
  
金发的年轻人站在摄像机前，身着陆军军服，他相貌英俊，身材挺拔，几乎是所有人心目当中最完美的军人形象。他对着摄像机，认真地点点头，“我希望尽快结束这场战争，取得胜利。我希望世界和平，人民自由平等。我希望我爱的人可以幸福快乐。”他说着，望向站在镜头旁边那个同样年轻的中士，对他露出年轻人特有的神采飞扬的得意笑容，他的中士则偷偷做了个鬼脸，摆出不屑的神情，微微摇头。  
  
而在两个年轻人之间交换的、真挚的爱意与温柔，则只属于两个年轻人自己，再无第三人知晓。  
  
* * *  
  
“你说博物馆里那段录像？连我都不记得了。”史蒂夫轻轻摇头，他尽量保持平静的语气，努力回忆道，“这段录像没有音频，那是1944年，我们还在法国边境。我记得那个战地记者团，他们的负责人叫詹姆斯·卢卡斯，自从突击队成立的第一次采访之后，他每年都带队来前线。卢卡斯是个勤奋而值得敬佩的好记者。”  
  
“我记得，你是个伪君子。”巴基突然轻声回答道。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，他不确定目前这个版本的巴基是否还会开玩笑。他迫切地需要了解他，了解他的感受，他的记忆，了解他如何看待现在的局面，了解他如何看待现在的自己。但是急功近利是无法帮助巴基的，史蒂夫需要拿出最大的耐心，等待巴基以自己的节奏，阐明一切。  
  
“我……我不明白你的意思。”  
  
“录像的时候，你说你早已经把当年表演的纪念照扔掉了，我知道你的随身物品里还有那些照片，我说你是个伪君子。”巴基看着安全屋空荡荡的墙壁，似乎在看很远很远的地方，“而我说得一点也没错，事实证明，你一点都没变——你讨厌那个卢卡斯，因为他随便减掉了你采访里的内容，现在你却不肯承认，还特意夸奖他。”  
  
史蒂夫轻笑一声，他当然清楚巴基说得是哪段采访，他自己也确实为之气恼过几天，“人民有权利知道美国队长的全部愿望不是吗？”那时候史蒂夫这样向巴基抱怨，而巴基只是耸耸肩，反来责备史蒂夫小题大做。  
  
但那都已经是很早很早以前的事了。  
  
如今回想起来，每一个在战争中不畏艰险，做出过贡献的人物，都值得尊敬。现在史蒂夫对卢卡斯没有丝毫的埋怨，他还了解到，早已过世的詹姆斯·卢卡斯曾在50年代获得过普利策奖，变成了一位颇有名望的战地记者，但这些细节，对于他和巴基来讲，并不重要。  
  
“也许吧……这么说来，我倒像是忘掉了比你还多的事情。”史蒂夫又对巴基笑笑，现在对巴基的话语做出回应异常艰难，史蒂夫必须小心翼翼，他要防止自己变成一个伤春悲秋的混蛋，把心中所有的感情和伤痛一股脑地倒出来，浇到巴基头上。他们现在的交谈，无论属于什么性质，都是关于巴基的，而不是关于史蒂夫，史蒂夫不能让自己变成谈话的焦点。  
  
史蒂夫已经在21世纪生活了六年之久，他自认已经适应了新的环境，除了孤独感和各种源于外星人的危机，21世纪并没什么不可克服的缺点。也许史蒂夫曾经对未来抱有过高的期待，但现在调整好心态，他已经接受了全部现实。  
  
然而巴基突然回到了他的生命中，21世纪变得翻天覆地。  
  
“你有没有想过，如果我没有活下来就好了？”巴基的语气很平静，史蒂夫一时都未能反应过来他问题的含义。  
  
一旦领会了那些词语，史蒂夫立即皱起眉头，“什——当然没有——”  
  
“如果我没有活下来，这几十年里，可能有很多人可以保全性命，很多动乱也不必发生，如果我没有活下来，那么你也不必面对现在的危机——”  
  
“我没有！”等史蒂夫意识到自己过高的音量和行为，他已经从椅子上站了起来，手掌下的木头桌面崩出裂痕。史蒂夫感到掌心拍得生疼，他攥紧拳头，不再看巴基的脸，“请不要这么想我，就当是请求也罢。现在是很艰难的时期，然而这也是六年以来，在我身上发生过的最好的事情，知道你还活着，知道你还记得我。”  
  
房间中的沉默让史蒂夫觉得难以忍受。  
  
“对不起。”巴基最终轻声道歉，现在他说话总是很轻，保持一种完全中立的语气。  
  
这太困难了，史蒂夫想，用客观的语言表达情感，他完全不擅长这个，他宁可把自己的心脏掏出来摆在对方的面前，让巴基看个明白。  
  
“不，是我应该道歉……我……”史蒂夫坐回到椅子上，他感到气馁，眼睛盯着桌面上的裂痕，“我们……时间不早了，也许我们应该去卧室休息一会儿。”  
  
史蒂夫感到冰凉的手指碰到自己的手背上，金属是硬质的，光滑而毫无弹性，但他手背上的碰触却很温柔。  
  
那只令敌人胆寒的金属手臂已经是巴基的一部分了。巴基能够回忆起过去，能够摆脱九头蛇的桎梏，能够与史蒂夫重新达成一致，这说明他不再属于九头蛇为他创造的这只手臂，现在，这只手属于巴基了。  
  
史蒂夫小心地翻过手掌，他们的手指相互接触，细微的动作带来某种安慰，史蒂夫一直都不知道的，他潜意识中极端渴望的安慰。他与巴基可以再次相互碰触，而不是为了取彼此的性命。  
  
“我记得布鲁克林，也记得战场，小时候的事情印象很清晰，1941年之后的事情也记得很清楚，每一个细节都记得。也许，我记得它们，是因为那是我所拥有的最宝贵的东西。而对于你……”  
  
巴基没有继续说下去，对于史蒂夫，这些都是他以为永远失去的事物。史蒂夫并不想遗忘，但也不想产生对旧日变态般的执着，他必须学会放手，学会忘记。  
  
可现在不同了，巴基就在这里，史蒂夫还有第二次机会，他自己的记忆也在巴基面前变得更加鲜活，充满色彩与希望。  
  
“如果你记得全部，那么你不恨我吗？”这次换史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基平静无波的眼神第一次闪动，史蒂夫觉得心中一阵恐慌，但随即，巴基摇了摇头，“你为什么会这么想？”他反问道。  
  
“我没能救你——”  
  
“你正在救我。”巴基的语气中有某种确定和不容置疑，那让史蒂夫觉得稍微好受一点，不过也只有一点点而已，也许巴基会原谅他，但如今了解巴基在坠落中幸存以及他此后的经历，史蒂夫更加难以原谅自己，“虽然我并不需要……我很感激，但你的帮助并不必要，你要明白，你对我并没有亏欠。”  
  
“但是，如果——”史蒂夫不知道该如何表达，也许他仍然该把一切都说出来，摆在台面上，巴基可以接受也好，不能接受也罢。也许他应该再勇敢一点，如果巴基还记得1941年，那么他就应该理解史蒂夫的想法和动机，理解他的感情，理解这一切对于史蒂夫的重大意义。  
  
但是史蒂夫不能像这样发问——如果你还记得，就应该明白——这是一种情感上的绑架，他没办法这样对待巴基。  
  
史蒂夫轻轻握住巴基的左手，金属与皮肤质感截然不同，他抬起头，终于再次与巴基对视。史蒂夫很难猜透巴基的想法，现在他灰蓝色的眼睛什么都不会透露，然而史蒂夫知道巴基也在观察自己，他全部的注意力，都在史蒂夫身上。  
  
“我记得1941年，以及那之后的一段日子，虽然在打仗，但我记得你那时候有很多笑容，我也有很多笑容。我还记得那是为什么，全都记得。我记得自己当时问过你，为什么你这个天不怕地不怕的家伙非要等我主动，你回答说，因为你变了模样，你需要确认，我的心情是不是也变了。”史蒂夫终于意识到巴基要说什么，他站起身，绕过桌子，走到巴基坐的椅子旁边，单膝跪下，巴基的视线一直跟随者他，停留在他的脸上，观察着他的表情，“而现在，我也变了……”  
  
史蒂夫抬起一只手，捧住巴基的脸颊。  
  
巴基确实变了不少，时间在他身上留下更多痕迹，巴基半长的棕色头发搭在史蒂夫的手背上，微微有些发痒。史蒂夫的手指滑进巴基的发间，缓缓把巴基的脑袋拉向自己，他的动作很轻，给巴基充足的时间来拒绝。巴基并没有拒绝，他也捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，倾身向前。  
  
随后他们的嘴唇碰在一起，剧烈的情感在史蒂夫的头脑里炸裂开来，他们所存在的整个世界一瞬间就只剩下彼此。史蒂夫的控制力消失殆尽，他的手指陷进巴基的棕色头发，近乎疯狂地吻他。巴基的回应显得生疏而矜持，但史蒂夫意识到巴基确实在回应他的亲吻。所有恐惧，所有最坏的打算，都在史蒂夫心中消失了，这一刻，知道自己仍然拥有的，足以让他感到满足，让他觉得迄今为止的一切仍然值得。  
  
他们吻了很久很久，那让史蒂夫回忆起41年到45年间他们所有的亲吻，他们所有偷偷摸摸的尝试，以及那些巴基也还记得的、单纯的幸福和快乐。当他们的嘴唇分开时，呼吸都难以平复，巴基的脸颊埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
  
“我希望你还喜欢我碰你的脖子。”史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着巴基的后颈。  
  
“只要你还肯碰我。”巴基回答。  
  
史蒂夫收紧手臂，一切都可以用行动来证明。  
  
“我爱你，巴基，我好想你。”  
  
巴基并没有回答，但史蒂夫仍然抱紧他，他不需要立即回应，在史蒂夫这里，巴基拥有全部的时间。  
  
“我还能吻你吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基以亲吻答复，他们继续接吻，直到史蒂夫意识到自己想要更多，更多爱抚，更多碰触，更多的巴基。他们之间有七十年的分别，七十年的感情，一下子涌出来，填满了他们的世界。  
  
“起来，我想我需要印证更多回忆。”巴基贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇轻声说道，他的需求与史蒂夫同样迫切。  
  
巴基的语气中缺少七十年前那种戏谑，但仍然能够点燃史蒂夫全部的欲望，在经历了他们所经历的一切之后，他们仍然渴望彼此。这样的认知让史蒂夫全身颤抖。  
  
他站起身，把巴基也从椅子上拉起来，“床上？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基回头看了看卧室的门，回答道：“太远。”  
  
史蒂夫不由地弯起嘴角，这是他几天以来第一个真正的微笑。巴基迅速把自己的牛仔裤连同内裤一起拽下，靠坐到桌子上，赤裸的皮肤贴上冰凉的桌面，巴基连眉头也没有皱一下。  
  
“我们什么都没有。”史蒂夫一边脱掉自己的裤子，一边评论道。  
  
“请即兴发挥，你不是总有办法吗？”巴基拽住史蒂夫的衬衫领口，把他重新拉到近前。史蒂夫吻住巴基的嘴唇，哦，上帝，这绝对还是他的巴基，他火辣性感的情人，从来不会放过能够享受性爱的机会。  
  
史蒂夫把手指放到巴基唇边，巴基立刻会意地含住他的食指和中指，所有这一切，他们并不是没有经历过，原先在部队的时候，他们也总能克服各种客观条件的限制。史蒂夫抽出自己润湿的手指，从巴基身后滑进他的臀缝中，轻轻按揉深入。巴基身体前倾，趴在史蒂夫的肩膀上，让史蒂夫更易于扩张他的身体。  
  
润滑不足总是现实，但巴基认为自己可以承受，史蒂夫愿意给他他想要的全部。进入的过程十分艰难，巴基躺在先前被史蒂夫拍裂的桌子上，金属手臂挡着眼睛，右手紧紧抓着史蒂夫的手腕。时隔七十年之久，再次进入爱人的身体，几乎让史蒂夫感到手足无措，但一切都太过熟悉了，简陋的环境，欠缺的工具，以及巴基接纳他的敏感身体。  
  
“史蒂夫……”在他们重逢之后，巴基还从未有过如此不确定的语调，史蒂夫停下动作，突然意识到，那是巴基回到他身边之后，第一次叫他的名字。他叫他的名字，就好像需要确认自己是否还拥有这样的权利。  
  
“巴基。”史蒂夫弯下腰去亲吻巴基的金属手臂，他不知道巴基是否能感觉到，但史蒂夫想要给他所有的认可，以及全部的爱。  
  
他们以最原始的方式做爱，最温柔的方式接吻，疼痛与快感掺杂在一起，与他们所经历的七十年格外相似。七十年前，史蒂夫是更不善于表达感情的一方，而七十年后，巴基反而变得更加内敛。但他们还是他们，巴基曾经给史蒂夫的热情，现在史蒂夫以同样的热情来报偿。  
  
高潮之后，巴基坐起身，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，脸颊重新贴在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
  
“我的愿望……并没有变，史蒂夫，”巴基轻声说道，“你快乐吗？”  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己眼眶湿润，“现在你回来了，我总会快乐。”他柔声回答，安静一阵后，史蒂夫又问道，“如果我能实现你的愿望，你会答应我，实现我的愿望吗？”  
  
“我不知道……”巴基回答，“我不知道自己是否还能感受到快乐。”  
  
史蒂夫心痛地收紧双臂，“但你知道我爱你，不会改变。”  
  
巴基点点头，这次他回应了史蒂夫，“我知道，我想，我也爱你，史蒂夫。而且我还觉得，自己也许比20分钟前更快乐……”  
  
史蒂夫感到巴基的身体在怀中轻颤了两下，他知道巴基在笑，无法看到那笑容让史蒂夫感遗憾。但史蒂夫相信，从今往后，他还有许许多多的机会，让自己的心愿变成现实。  
  
* * *  
  
“准备好了吗？”  
  
棕发青年从枪架上拿起自己最擅长的武器，转头看向自己身边的人，他最亲近的家人，最亲密的伴侣，最好的朋友，对方捏了捏他的肩膀，清澈的蓝眼睛中带着鼓励，以及爱意。  
  
他知道这场景，一直以来，他们都是这样，并肩作战，共赴生死。也许他们分开了七十年，但在二人之间，一切都不曾改变。  
  
他对身边的人露出笑容，回答道：“出发吧。”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 队3的队长巴基我真的超超超喜欢，真的就是我想象的样子，真的好好好，然而因为电影队长内容少，我也不全满意。不过还是那一句，只要人物还是这个人物，我宁可他戏份少，我希望队长永远永远都是这个角色，永远不会变，或者这不是个愿望，对于喜欢的角色，只要初心不改，你想让它成真，它就能成真。


End file.
